Mirrors
Mirrors Chapter 1 "Wait, so we can actually return to places?" Mars Planet of Fighting asked. Over the past few months-recordable only by mirrors- she'd grown a lot stronger. Her talons' grip was so hard Hyperbole had yelled for her to stop during training. Her legs were a lot sturdier and she stood a lot prouder. Her beak shone marvellously, showing how hooked and deadly it had become. She was a lot healthier too. She didn't need to eat so hunger wasn't a thing she felt. She was almost overweight but that was because of muscle. Her feathers were less likely to mess up and sometimes were shiny. There was a shiny, bright spark in her pebble-grey eyes. She felt optimistic despite the bleak, dark surroundings she'd gotten used to. She was an earth phoenix and a strong one too. Hyperbole A Statement had changed too. The cloudy-white spots that covered her feathers looked like stars now. Her violet feathers shimmered, giving a magical look. She was a lot stronger too but none of it showed because her glossy feathers were a lot thicker and some were layered. Her head feathers were curling at the ends. There was a beautiful shimmer in the magic phoenix's emerald eyes. Their companion, Sharp Claws of a Hawk, hadn't changed much. He'd been a resident longer so he had already adapted to the Place of Criminals. That was the official name for it, though they called it Sight (Hyperbole's suggestion) because the name didn't feel right. Anyway, Sharp knew a lot more about modern-day Earth and what happened. In return, he'd taught the newcomers all about the old days when Jupiter(Hera's father) had been in charge. Mars found it interesting, though she still wondered what he had done. Also, there was another new member. His name was Clear Like the Skies. He was a completely white cloud phoenix with brilliant blue eyes. They had to admit, he was handsome. However, he had a mate, who he missed greatly. He was still quite thin due to the fact he had died of hunger out in the desert of a Hyper-starred world. He had no ear tufts and his tail ended in a straight line. His claws were quite shiny. "Yes," Sharp answered,"If you think about it hard. You know, like you did with Hyperbole a few months back." "Oh, that's how you found me!" Hyperbole exclaimed. Mars realised she hadn't told Hyperbole. They talked longer... So much longer they didn't realise that the endless rows of mirrors had stopped. "Um, guys..." Clear tried to announce the fact. "And then I said 'In your dreams, Corgi!' Ha! You should've seen Corvus' face! Then I robbed the diamond right under his beak!" "GUYS!" "What?" Mars groaned, who had been enjoying it,"Um... Where are the mirrors?" There was a shimmer in the distance. Sharp glided over there. Everyone shouted at him to get back but as normal he didn't listen. Hyperbole muttered something underneath her breath that will not be repeated. Ignoring Clear's protests, they followed him. "Check it out!" he yelled. Mars was so surprised her wingbeats didn't continue and she had to flap really quickly to avoid falling. Hyperbole simply looked with wide eyes. It was a sight. Chapter 2 It was golden and very, very big. The top of its base had curling corners like snail shells, which was repeated on the top but the other vertical way round, like a reflection. There was a reverse funnel shape above it with a crown to finish it off. It looked like you could put your talons through its surface. It was a large mirror. "Why is it so big?" Mars asked. Hyperbole glanced over at her. She had to agree with her. Even Mars, who was quite short, was taller than Phoenix Mirrors, but this was bigger than her and she was the tallest. Looking through the mirror, she could see a forest. She couldn't tell where or what time of day it was. "What do we call it?" She wanted to name it. Calling it big mirror seemed weird. Yeah, she thought, we aren't calling it big mirror. "Would be easier to remember it..." "Thank you, Clear, for agreeing with me." Mars was looking at the base and Hyperbole realised she was looking for a name. All of the Phoenix Mirrors had one. Sharp was unusually quiet. "It's all smoke and mirrors," Sharp watched the mirror. "Bad pun," Hyperbole replied. She hated puns and wasn't in a good mood. This place had too many mysteries. Joking about it could get them killed. Not that Sharp cared, he was already dead. However that happened, Hyperbole told herself, bit suspicious he hasn't told us. To protect his precious Mars? Ever since he had arrived, Sharp had been defending the earth Phoenix. Hyperbole didn't like it. She -and Clear- should be able to talk to Mars without him jumping in. It was weird. "You're from Amere Ica?" Mars asked, to Hyperbole's anger. "Yes, from Colour Ardo." he answered. "I'm from Angle And," she added. Clear decided to join in. "I'm from Aus Trail Eya." "That explains the accent!" Mars exclaimed. "Hyperbole?" Clear looked at her. Is he flirting with me? What does he want? What does he want? "Hyperbole..." "Oh err Fran Ser." "Seriously?" Clear grinned,"Good thing we understand all languages or we would have difficulty with you." Hyperbole felt left out. She spoke Frensh, the language of Fran Ser; everyone else spoke a form of Engleish. They must secretly be laughing at her accent. She came from Par Ees, the main city. The streets were lovely yet some people hated phoenixes. They threw stones and other unpleasant things at them. The magnificent birds resided in a huge metal tower, the I fall Tower. Hyperbole didn't know what Sharp or Clear were playing at but she knew one thing:she didn't like it. As she watched them(and while Clear stared at her), she felt a crawling sensation on her feathers. Every magic phoenix knew that wasn't a good sign. It meant someone wasn't telling something. Something important. = Chapter 3 Mars glanced over at Hyperbole again. She looked a bit on edge. The violet phoenix's claws kept curling up before she she breathed in. Something was wrong, she could tell. Mars did want to ask but she was concerned about Sharp. He'd cut himself on a broken mirror on the trip to camp. He was lying in a hut. Basically, their camp was five old, broken down huts they'd found one day. In the middle of them was a fire place that was a work of magineering. There was a circle of stones and by scraping a claw on the big, round, cream-coloured rock, you could make fire. Three of the huts were rooms. The one closest to the mirrors was Clear's. He had found his mate's and wanted to be as close to her as possible. The one furthest from the mirrors-as well as everyone's huts-was Sharp's. He didn't seem social. It made him cool and edgy, Mars had thought. She shared a hut with Hyperbole. Theirs was in between Clear's and the medical hut. Mars would've liked to have had a room to herself but two of the huts were magineered. The medical hut instantly made healing treatments and changed the bedding of the patients automatically. Opposite Mars and Hyperbole's hut, there was a weapons storage. They had no idea why it was needed yet there was almost every type of phoenix weapon. War claws, ball and chains, daggers, elemental bows, poisoned arrows, spears... The list went on. Mars went into the medical hut. On the left side of the room, there was a desk with bandages, plasters and medicine in a box. There was also ink with quills for some reason. Luckily, on the right, there were a few books and many scrolls about healing and treating injuries. Directly facing the door was a wide window. There were faded purple curtains with a (it appeared to be white but had turned grey) flower pattern. As Mars opened the oak door with a brass handle, Sharp looked up. He smiled. Mars felt her heart flip. By now, she had totally forgotten about Hyperbole. "Oh... Mars!" he somehow exclaimed with exhaustion. Mars' breathing quickened. He noticed her. Eek! "So, what are you doing?" He asked. "Oh err... Healing." "Ah yes..." (0) = Hyperbole glanced at the medical hut. What was taking Mars so long? She felt a crawling sensation down her back. She began hearing a buzzing noise. The world went darker than normal and her vision blurred. "Hyperbole are you o-" The buzzing increased. She was absolutely nauseated from her powers. She couldn't think. What was wrong? With instinct screaming at her, she passed out. Chapter 4 Hyperbole woke up. It was dark. A small light flickered. It was coming from a tiny, electrical spark coming from- "Sharp." Hyperbole kept her voice level and it was neither hostile not peaceful. Her talons started to slightly clench and unclench. "Hello Hyperbole," he introduced somewhat flirtatiously,"This is the No-Moon Area, also known as NMA." Hyperbole glared. "Ok!" she snarled at his tone. Sharp flinched before becoming serious. His cold eyes watched her every move. Not that there was a lot. If it was dark you don't run around. Especially if you have no idea where you are. "I need Mars for my plan. I can't have a magic phoenix detecting it. So I have birdnapped you." Hyperbole hissed under her breath. Phoenixes only did that when really angry. Sharp just laughed. "She'll realise it!" "Actually," he spat,"she's pretty taken with ME." "What about Clear?" she challenged,"he'll do something!" Sharp did that barking, hideous laugh again. "Clear? CLEAR? He'll do something? No way! He was all like 'What are you doing?' and stuff,"Sharp paused for a dramatic effect,"So I threatened to shatter his mate's mirror." Hyperbole gasped and let out another serpentine hiss. "You-" she swore,"He loved her so much. You threatened him! You... You... You... Ash-brained smoke-lying prey spit!" Sharp seemed impressed by the insult. He gave a farewell and disappeared. It was dark once more. (O) = "Where were you?" Mars asked,"You took so long!" Sharp shook his head. "I thought I heard something..." his voice was full of despair,"It could've been your friend but... No." Mars sighed. She began saying things about Hyperbole. "You have me... And Clear?" Mars frowned. Clear? He recently seemed a bit on edge. A bit like Hyperbole before she went missing. Also, Clear was visiting his mate's mirror a lot more, as if he was scared it would move overnight. Was this place driving them crazy? Mars was confused. She flew up to her hut roof. As her eyes scanned the horizon, she noticed something. A really dark place... A chill ran through her body. Chapter 5 A few months had passed. Mars glanced down at the nest. "The eggs are beautiful!" she gasped. "Yes," Sharp replied. The nest consisted of three eggs. Two were mainly grey, with one having brown stripes, and the other brown with grey shapes. This one already had cracks in it. Eggs seemed to hatch faster in Sight. "So what do you want to call them?" Sharp asked. Mars felt a stab in her heart. She wished Hyperbole was here. Ever since she had disappeared, Mars had missed her. Also, Clear had been avoiding Sharp. It was as if something unsettled him. The time he spent at his mate's mirror had increased significantly over the past month. "I was thinking Hyperbole..." "No, no. She is part of the past. Think forwards," Sharp scolded. Mars flinched. Has he been saying this to Clear? Maybe that was what had changed. Sharp was nice to her but he did follow her a lot. Does he have something to hide? She looked at his face. No, he can't. "Umm... What about Athena for a girl? Or for a boy,Mercury?" she suggested. They agreed on that being the names of the brown egg. "The grey egg is Hades." "The striped one is definitely Amnesia," Sharp concluded. (0) = Somewhere, talons lifted off the ground. Claws whipped at wings but missed. The air shimmered and the escaping bird faded into a violet mist. I'll stop his plan! Even if the last feather is burned! Chapter 6 Crrrack! The brown egg with a pattern at the bottom like grey hills and a few spots was hatching. Mars gasped. Sharp didn't even blink. "TRAITOR YOU LYING SNEAK OF-" Talons thudded onto Sharp's neck. Mars could feel them dig in. She could see his face; his lack of surprise. His cold eyes gave nothing away apart from that. Blood began to slowly drip on his feathers. His wings were spread out on the floor. His attacker was Hyperbole. She raised one of her talons. Sharp took his chance. He beat his wings, blinding her. Stumbling backwards, Hyperbole shook her head. He sliced at her stomach. Slamming her to the floor, Sharp held her neck in a death-grip. At first, it looked like he was going to strangle her but then he pulled back his head. His beak was open as he twisted his head to snap her neck. Just as the killing blow was about to land, Hyperbole faded. A soft, purple smoke twisted out of his claws. It rose above his head. Sharp spat. "Magic Phoenixes!" "Sharp why?" Mars cried. She ran up to him. He shoved her. Mars started forwards. Flash. Sharp's body was covered in sparking lines of electricity. A Storm Phoenix. His grin was cruel;his eyes as icy as always. Sharp spread his wings. The energy increased while the electricity blended together and created a blue streak as he left. Mars breathed heavily. "S-S-Sharp..." The smoke curled and drifted to the ground. Slowly, it materialised. The concerned phoenix had her beak open, making words Mars would never hear. "It feels like I'm holding onto nothing..." the broken phoenix murmured, tears rolling down her feathers,"Why did he... I can't." (O) = Mars wasn't the only one who had been horribly betrayed. He'd said nothing! Nothing about the birdnapping! Yet here he was, standing over shards. An empty frame loomed over him. Some of the shining shards were covered in clear liquid. Not water. They were saltier and came from emotion. Sharp was a deceitful killer. This was just another murder to him. It wasn't to the weeping phoenix. "Valley... Lily of the Valley..." he sobbed,"May your heart soar to the clouds of the Aether Zenith, if it is true. Never know pain like this again. Remember, I love you. I always will. Nothing will change that, OK? You hear me? I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! WE ARE... Forever..." (O) = A new spirit had just seen something new spirits shouldn't have. Blood. Pain. Betrayal. These weren't things one should see when entering this world. It was a shame it was. The spirit whimpered. Mercury. Category:Forbidden Worlds